Weakness
by Sentiel Malfoy
Summary: Maybe he was right but I can't stop, I don't know how to. - . He's almost impossible to read but somehow I do it. - "I love it when you're like this." I love you too.


**Rufus' POV**

When Reno did manage to drag himself back from his missions without getting hammered first things normally went a bit smoother. We didn't exactly have what you could call a 'normal' home life but it helped it we were both home. It will be our fifth year anniversary in 11 days, I doubt Reno knows anything about it. He hasn't remember anything about our relationship other then I'm the guy he fucks, of course I remember every date there ever was: Our first kiss, our first date that wasn't to a night club in the slums where no one knew who I was, when he first moved it... everything.

That was a good day, when Reno first moved in. He hardly owned anything so it wasn't a big move, just a few boxes containing some clothes and a few pictures. As soon as he walked in the door Dark Nation attacked him, she hated Reno. I miss Dark Nation she was more to be then just the Guard Hound she was expected to be. I cared a lot for her and when Cloud killed her I was sad, but you can't let pointless emotions get in the way of things can you? I wonder why I let my pointless emotions get in the way with Reno. It doesn't matter.

"Hey Ruf," Reno called as he walked through the door. "Guess what?" He grinned at me and came over.

"What?" I say, not slightly interested, I have better things to do then listen to Reno.

"I aren't drunk, I mean I ain't drunk!" Reno's never been that good with words, but I'll put that down to slum education.

"That's nice." I know he hates it when I don't listen to him, he's like a child. Reno slid over on the sofa so he's practically sitting in my lap.

"Come on Ruf, have some fun will you, I can tell you've been lonely without me." He won't stop grinning and it's getting on my nerves.

"Well, yes, maybe I have but now you're here I wish you weren't." His smile faded when he realised (Or thought) I'm serious. I know I shouldn't play with him but it's so tempting.

"You don't mean that Rufus and I know you don't so stop playing around with me." Reno huffed a bit and got up. I could see the sneer on his face as he left me alone.

Maybe he was right but I can't stop, I don't know how to.

Reno got over himself in time for dinner which was brought up by my chef that Tseng employed to make me eat. He worries too much about me just like everybody else. It was Wutai food again, I don't mind Wutai food and Reno loves it so something this stupid normally brings us together.

Most of the times we managed to eat together without too much hassle. Reno could talk for Gaia in fact, he never shut up. My little redhead is forever telling me about his missions with that bald man Rude.

"So we were gonna head back coz neither of us saw the guy but then we were shot at so Rude shot back, the guy dropped his gun so Rude beat him up." He loved telling me these things I didn't want to know and I could tell it made him happy by the fact that he could never stop smiling, genuinely smiling, while he tells me.

"How fascinating," I say as I watched his smile fade.

"If you're not interested Ruf then just say." He stops eating and starts to pick at his food like he does when he's nervous or down. It feels wrong to do this to him but I can't help it and I want to stop.

"Sorry Ren," I murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he does. I don't look at him, I won't.

"You mean that?" He speaks softly, his hand coming up to cup my chin so he can try and lift my head to see my face but I won't let him. "Rufus look at me," He warns me but I don't comply. "Rufus." I can feel the pointless tears in my eyes and can't figure out why they are there. "Rufus!" I look at him, give him what I want. I know I look terrible when I cry.

"Are you happy now Reno? Are you fucking happy?"I got up and left Reno sat stunned at the table. He wasn't expecting that.

**Reno's POV**

Shit. Rufus has just run off to the bedroom crying, it doesn't happen often. Rufus hardly ever gets upset but when it does I know he's broken. I don't know whether to go after him or go out and spend the night with Rude or something. He's almost impossible to read but somehow I do it. I decided to go after him and as I walk through the apartment I can already hear his sobs from the bedroom.

Knocking on the door I call softly: "Ruf can I come in?" He doesn't reply, my poor baby. I went in anyway and found him face down on the bed, crying. It breaks my heart to see him like this. He doesn't look at me as I come over to the bed and sit on the edge, running my fingers through his silky blond hair.

"Baby what's wrong?" No answer.

"Come on Rufus, talk to me." Still no answer so I rolled him over and straddled him, he's a mess. His eyes are red and puffy, his lips are red and bleeding from where he bit them in a vain attempt to stop crying and his face is flushed, but he's still beautiful to me. He was shocked at my move so didn't make any attempt to move.

"Now tell me, what's wrong baby?" I stroked his cheek and I could tell he was trying not to lean into my touch.

"N-Nothing," He choked on a sob. He must know that I don't believe him.

"Well that's a lie isn't it?" I almost grinned but all happiness within faded when his face crumpled again as he started to cry harder. Rufus reminded me a little of a child when he was like this. It's wrong but I couldn't care less. "Stop crying," I whispered. He didn't stop.

"Rufus come on baby, stop crying." Rufus sniffed a little and whipped his eyes on his sleeves.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"Crying." That's Rufus for you, he hates showing weakness yet here he is: Bawling like a baby.

"Don't be, it happens." I got off him and gathered him into my arms, holding him to my chest.

"It's not meant to though, I don't cry." He's also a stubborn asshole when he wants to be.

I didn't say a thing back to him just rocked him as he tried to stop shaking in my arms, his head buried in my chest and his arms wrapped around me. I love him like this, at his most vulnerable even though he hates it...

**Rufus' POV**

I must've fallen asleep with Reno because when I woke up I was still in his arms. I mentally cursed myself for crying in front of him but I still know he doesn't give a damn. I'm surprised he acted the way he did though; I was expecting him to leave or something not come and get me. I love it when he holds me, it makes me feel safe.

He also calls me 'baby' a lot and as much as I claim to hate it it's another thing about him I love. It feels like I keep moaning on about nothing but it feels important to me, to get my point across to people about my Reno. He's special.

I noticed that Reno is also asleep and I have no idea how long we have been like this. Reno is laid on his side and I am curled in his arms as he is holding on to me for what seems like dear life. I try and break free from Reno's grasp but he just mumbles something in his sleep and holds tighter. So I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of my bed-side clock. 11:45pm. Trust me to wake up in the middle of the night.

Reno doesn't have work in the morning so I probably won't go in either so I can spend the whole day with him. There are enough people in the building to do my work for a day.

I really need to get up and have a walk around, just to clear the confusion in my mind but I don't really want to wake Reno. I woke him anyway.

"Reno? Reno wake up." I placed my hands on his chest and pushed back, trying to escape his grip on me.

"Huh?" My precious redhead had managed to wake up on command for once.

"I want to get up Reno, kindly remove your arms from me," I told him.

"Oh right." He lets go and scrambles about a bit as I get up. "What time is it?" He grumbled.

"Around quarter to 12," I replied. He's confused like always but I normally find when I go to sleep and wake up on the same day I find myself disorientated. I left the bedroom and headed straight for the balcony so I could see the city.

Midgar during the day looked awful, the concrete jungle that so many call home. However during the night it looks almost beautiful. The lights laminate the city and replaces the boring grey on the concrete was a Mako green glow. I hate Make but it looks lovely when it lights the world.

Reno had followed me the balcony, it was freezing so he wraped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" I started off the conversation as I hate the silence that was between us.

"Yeah, kinda. Try living down there, it's not too pretty then," Reno chuckled against my neck sending chills down my spine. "Mmm, you smell nice Ruf." He makes me happy for no reason.

"Do I now, isn't that interesting." I can't help but laugh a little when he held me tighter and chuckled once more into my neck.

"I love it when you're like this." _I love you too._

"Hmm."

"My precious Rufus, come on lets go inside."

**No One's POV**

Reno dragged Rufus back inside, still holding him firmly. These were good times. They had their arguments and fights but in the end they would come together, even if their relationship often seemed on the rocks. Rufus struggled to break free of Reno's grip but the redhead wasn't having any of it.

"Stop squirming Ruf."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Humph."

"Exactly." Reno nuzzled Rufus and grinned despite himself, times like this were precious and perfect.

They went back to sleep at around 2:00am after a long cuddle and a chat. Seems as both were off work tomorrow it didn't matter what time they slept into.

Rufus woke and rolled over, expecting to see Reno fast asleep but he wasn't there. Rufus panicked slightly and shot out of bed called 'Reno' as he went, when he received no answer he felt himself panic more. The blond's heart was racing in his chest and he felt the stupid tears return.

"Reno!" Rufus yelled desperately.

"What?" Reno poked his head around the door, toothbrush in hand. Rufus launched at the redhead, wrapping his arms firmly around him and inhaling he sent that was Reno. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Reno hugged the blond back, trying to avoid getting toothpaste on his lover.

"I thought you left me." Rufus mumbled, feeling stupid for thinking that Reno would do that to him.

"Naah, I wouldn't do that to ya, I just wanted to brush my teeth." Reno chuckled slightly. Rufus pulled away slightly and looked at Reno with an incredulous written all over his face.

"Brushing your teeth, that's why you left me alone in bed: To brush your teeth." Rufus glared at his lover.

"Hehe, yeah kinda."

"Dear Lord." Rufus pulled back completely and left the bedroom to go find coffee leaving his redhead behind.

**My second little oneshotty thingy for Reno and Rufus, I have like a billion of them stashed away in my computer which, one day, I shall publish. Sorry about any typos you have found feel free to tell me about them. **

**Review and what not please!**


End file.
